Interference in cellular networks is a common problem in radio access networks. In frequency division duplex (FDD) cellular systems, both the receiver and transmitter are active at the same time. As a result, a transmit (Tx) signal from the transmitter leaks into the receiver causing interference in a receive (Rx) signal from an antenna. The interference can result in dropped calls, decreased receiver sensitivity (and range), an increased Rx noise figure and desensitization of receive-system active components.